


Not Leaving Your Side

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You save Maria’s life during a mission but got hurt and now Maria refuses to leave your side until you're completely healed.





	Not Leaving Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

The mission was going well at first, then everything went downhill so fast. You were fighting a Hydra agent in hand to hand combat, just as you knocked out the agent you looked over to see another Hydra agent about to take a kill shot at your girlfriend, Maria.

It was like time slowed down as you ran over to them, as soon as you did you tackled the agent. You realize that was a stupid idea since the agent was holding a gun but when you saw what was going to happened you were only thinking about saving Maria and nothing else.

So when you heard a gun shot and felt pain in your abdomen you gasped, your eyes wide. You heard Maria scream your name as you heard another gun shot.

Maria caught you just before you hit the ground. She held you in her arms as tears rolled down her cheeks. “Stay with me baby, just focus on me.” She put her hands on the gun shot wound and put pressure on it to try and stop the bleeding. 

“M-Maria… it hurts…” You gasp.

“I know, I know it does.” Her heart was pounding, she couldn’t lose you. “Clint is on his way, everything is going to be okay.” 

xxxxx

As soon as you got back to the Avengers compound you were rushed into surgery. The whole time you were in surgery Maria couldn’t stay still. She kept pacing back and forth. 

When Dr. Cho walked out and told everyone that you would be alright but it would be awhile before you were able to go on any missions, everyone let out a sigh of relief. 

Maria walked into the room you were in. When she saw you in the bed with wires going everywhere more tears started to fall. She brought a chair over to the side of your bed, she sat down and took one of your hands in hers.

“I can’t help but replay what happened over and over in my head… you almost died, (Y/N).” She brought your hand up and kissed your knuckles. “If you didn’t tackle that agent…”

“If I didn’t you would’ve been killed.”

At hearing your voice Maria’s head shot up. She quickly got you some water, once you had some she started placing kisses all over your face which caused you to smile.

“I love you Maria and seeing that agent almost kill you… it was like my whole world was crumbling right from under me. I didn’t care if I got hurt just as long as I knew you would be okay.” Tears started rolling down your cheeks, Maria cupped your cheek and wiped away your tears with her thumb.

“I’m not leaving your side until you’re completely healed.” She brushed some of your hair out of your face.

You shook your head. “Babe, you don’t have to-” 

Maria cut you off by kissing you. When she pulled away she had a small smile on her face. She had a look on her face that told you that she wasn’t going to leave your side no matter what and you knew there was no way she was going to take no for an answer.

Suddenly the door to your room opened and Tony walked in, he had some of your favorite flowers, some balloons that said ‘Get well soon’ on them and a big teddy bear.

“How are you feeling, (Y/N)?” He asked as he put the flowers and the balloons on the table next to the bed and the teddy bear on one of the chairs in the room.

“Tony you didn’t have-”

“Stark.” Maria crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the billionaire. 

You looked at your girlfriend, you could tell by her body language that she was being protective of you. This wouldn’t have been the first time and definitely not the last.

He froze and looked at her, once he saw the look on her face he told you to get well soon before he hurried out of the room. He knew all too well what would happen if he didn’t.

“You know, I am allowed to have visitors.” You smirked, you chuckled but then winced in pain.

Maria carefully sat down on your bed, she didn’t want to hurt you anymore than you already were. “I know. I just…” 

“I know.” You smiled, you took her hand and linked your fingers with hers. “You don’t have anything to worry about though.”

You loved this woman with all your heart, you knew she was just being protective of you because she loved you. You understood because whenever Maria got hurt you were the same way, you couldn’t help it.

Maria could tell that you were getting tired, she leaned over to kiss your cheek. “Why don’t you get some rest, (Y/N). I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

You nodded. “I love you, Maria.”

“I love you too, baby.” Maria kissed your cheek again as you fell asleep.


End file.
